


兔肉好吃

by wsmd



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd
Summary: 柚子A×棉花糖O
Relationships: Chen Youwei/Guan Yue
Kudos: 8





	兔肉好吃

陈宥维和管栎不太熟。

他们不是一个圈子的，在大厂的时候没说过几句话，成为一个团的队友后交流也很少，他们说过最多的话是在管栎给大家做夜宵的时候贴心地询问陈宥维想吃什么。

陈宥维性格比较随性，在吃的方面更是好养活，他一般都是说“都可以”，管栎就笑着应一声“好”，然后去问其他成员。

在陈宥维的印象里，管栎是个很温柔的人，从来没见他发过脾气，总是对所有人都温和体贴。管栎很喜欢笑，笑起来也让人心情愉悦。

他其实很想跟管栎成为好朋友。

但是现在情况危急，陈宥维也顾不得熟不熟了，他犹豫着往前走了一步，听到蜷缩在床上的管栎低声道：“嘉羿……？”

声音气息明显不太稳，还带着一丝沙哑的情欲，陈宥维闻着空气中浓郁到几乎要爆炸的棉花糖味，有点不知所措。

Omega发情，他身为一个Alpha应该立刻回避的，但是他又怕把管栎一个人扔在这会出什么事。

管栎迷迷糊糊间嗅到Alpha的信息素味道，惯性以为是嘉羿，但这个味道又是陌生的，像是果香，很好闻。现下他看清楚了眼前来的人是谁，并不是他的Alpha室友，而是他的另一个Alpha队友陈宥维。

被撞见发情期的狼狈样子本来就挺尴尬的，何况还是不太熟的队友。但眼下也没有别的办法了，发情热折磨得他快疯了，管栎只能硬着头皮说：“宥维……我抑制剂用完了，你能不能帮我……临时标记一下？”

虽然时代开放了，临时标记也不是什么大事，朋友之间帮助一下也没什么大不了，但管栎还是担心陈宥维会不会拒绝，毕竟就算只是临时标记，也是比较私密的事。

好在陈宥维只是愣了一下，便点点头走了过来。他摁住管栎的肩膀，几不可闻地叹了口气：“对不起了。”

于是陈宥维知道小兔子在腺体被咬住的时候会发出轻轻的喘息，眼睛里好像有水雾，楚楚动人的样子特别令人心动，脸也红唇也红，就有一种让人想狠狠欺负他的冲动。

当然陈宥维不会做出格的举动，他连标记都是规规矩矩，标记完就退开留出安全距离。

管栎礼貌且客套地道谢：“谢谢。”他难受得不行，眼皮已经在打架，陈宥维帮他把被角掖好，离开了房间。

醒过来的时候管栎还有点恍惚，发情期过后总有一点脱力感，还好今天是休息日，不至于耽误工作。他去摸床头的手机想看看时间，却看到一袋抑制剂。

还有一张字条，内容很简单：好好休息。落款是一只画得很丑的猪。

管栎对着那只猪发了一会呆，这个时候房门开了，嘉羿进来了。

房间里有残留的陌生的柚子味，嘉羿挑了挑眉，问：“陈宥维啊？”

管栎没明白他这句没头没尾的话什么意思：“什么？”

“柚子味。”嘉羿简洁明了地解释道，“你让他标记了？”

“嗯，抑制剂用完了。”

“他信息素味道还挺好闻的。”嘉羿评价一句，“不过没有我的好闻。”

“是吗？我倒是觉得比你的好闻多了，柚子这么好吃，你的白兰地太刺激了。”管栎故意打趣他，嘉羿就扑过来挠他的痒痒，两个人在床上扭打起来。

敲门声响起的时候嘉羿正在把管栎压在身下，管栎声音轻快地说了句“请进——”，又说“明明你回来啦，电影好不好看”。

管栎愣住了。

他以为是另一位室友姚明明跟朋友出去看电影回来了，所以也没有及时把嘉羿从他身上赶下来。毕竟他跟嘉羿关系好，小打小闹的事做多了，姚明明早就习惯了。

但是来的人是陈宥维。

也是，如果是姚明明，就不会敲门了。

管栎顿时就浑身不自在起来，推了推还一无所知压着他的嘉羿，整理了一下有些凌乱的衣服，问：“什么事？”

“李汶翰让我来喊你吃饭。”陈宥维顿了顿，“喊你们吃饭。”

他先走了，嘉羿浑然不觉有什么不对，上了个厕所就快乐地跟着管栎下楼。

客厅里除了还在外看电影的姚明明，大家都到齐了，陈宥维坐在角落低头看手机，嘉羿拉着管栎坐到了另外一头，旁边是何昶希。

餐桌上仅存的另一位Omega何昶希一闻就不得了了，他心直口快：“你俩做什么见不得人的事了？管栎身上怎么一股陈宥维的柚子味。”

Beta队长连忙打圆场：“管栎换香水了吧——吃饭吃饭，吃饭要紧。”

管栎抬头看了一眼陈宥维，后者还在玩手机，对此充耳不闻。管栎心里没什么底，他怕陈宥维误会。

实际上陈宥维确实误会了，他盯着手机上的新闻页面，却在想，管栎和嘉羿是在一起了？那我给管栎临时标记，嘉羿应该很生气吧？

以为自己做了件好事的陈宥维有点泄气，坐他旁边的夏瀚宇突然说了句：“你和管栎……”

我和管栎什么？陈宥维等夏瀚宇说后半句。他也在期待别人眼里的自己和管栎的定义，可夏瀚宇又不说话了，重新变回沉默的阿拉斯加。

只有李汶翰在说：“陈宥维别玩手机了，快点吃饭。”

陈宥维借着夹菜的机会偷看管栎，他果然在跟嘉羿有说有笑。陈宥维心里不太是滋味，他总有一种自己小三插足的感觉。

虽然这个形容很不贴切，但是陈宥维看着管栎灿烂甜美的笑容，又想起他咬管栎腺体的时候小兔子低低的呻吟，像是心里最柔软的地方被兔掌轻轻挠了一下。

真可爱。他什么时候也能这样对我笑呢？他什么时候能只这样对我笑呢？不要对嘉羿笑，就只对我笑。

这个想法一冒出来陈宥维就怔住了。他怎么会对管栎有这样的想法？

陈宥维把这一切归结为Alpha的占有欲在作怪，他甚至还问他的Alpha室友，是不是临时标记容易对Omega产生奇怪的感情。

夏瀚宇玩着手机头也没抬：“你喜欢管栎？”

陈宥维被他直白的话语吓到，下意识就否认：“怎么可能，我是直男。”

“哦。”夏瀚宇冷酷地发出单音节，没了下文。

没得到有用回答的陈宥维有点郁闷，打开百度在搜索栏里打下一行字：不喜欢看到临时标记过的Omega对其他Alpha笑是怎么回事？

百度马上给了他答案——Alpha对自己的Omega有占有欲很正常，不过一般都是在完全标记或者正式确定关系后，临时标记的影响比较小。如果确实有这种现象发生，那么证明你喜欢这个Omega。

你喜欢这个Omega。

陈宥维真的吓了一跳，夏瀚宇那句“你喜欢管栎？”又在脑海里挥之不去，他小心翼翼地求证着这个答案的准确性。

可是管栎有男朋友啊？他不应该喜欢管栎的，他怎么能喜欢管栎？……他真的喜欢管栎？

管栎不知道他在纠结这些，点开陈宥维的头像给他发微信。

平常有什么事都是在UNINE的群里说，管栎和陈宥维的聊天记录还停留在“我通过了你的朋友验证请求，现在我们可以开始聊天了”上。

管栎删删改改，最后还是决定简单就好：“宥维，今天谢谢你。抑制剂多少钱啊，我转给你吧。”

想了想觉得这样好像有点生疏，于是又发了一个可爱的兔子表情。

等了一会没等到陈宥维回复，倒是等到了下楼去拿饮料的嘉羿回来。

“陈宥维好奇怪，刚才在楼下碰到的时候他莫名其妙跟我说了句对不起。”嘉羿把可乐递给管栎，困惑道，“他对不起我什么啊？”

“不知道。”管栎耸耸肩，又开始攻击他的信息素，“可能他也觉得你信息素不好闻，偷偷骂过你，又觉得过意不去才跟你道歉。”

果然嘉羿又要来闹他，管栎连忙举起手机：“等下哈，陈宥维给我发消息了。”

小猪头像的回复也很简单：“没多少钱，不用还。”

怎么可能，管栎看过了，那些都是高效果的抑制剂，打下去能很快起作用，自然价格不菲。

或许是陈宥维不想计较那么多，管栎当下更觉得陈宥维是个好人，但是让他破费管栎确实也挺不好意思的，所以管栎说：“那你想不想吃宵夜，我给你做吧。”

陈宥维这次回复得很快：“好。”

时间有点晚了，大部分成员早就回房休息了，一楼没什么人，除了坐在桌旁在吃泡面的胡春杨。

管栎走过去亲昵地搭上胡春杨的肩膀：“杨杨别吃泡面呀，不健康。正好我要做夜宵，你想吃什么？”

胡春杨喝了一口泡面汤：“不用啦，我吃好了。”然后把垃圾处理好，趿拉着拖鞋上楼。

第三人走了，一楼就只剩下陈宥维和管栎了，气氛好像有点尴尬，陈宥维想自己是不是该说点什么，可是他又不知道能说什么。

管栎看了眼冰箱里的食材，转头问陈宥维：“煮面可以吗？”

“好。”

陈宥维靠着墙，看管栎忙里忙外。管栎似乎心情不错，还哼着歌，陈宥维听了一会才反应过来，居然是他演过的某部古装剧的插曲。

或许只是巧合，但是他们之间好像又近了一步。

这是什么牵强的理由。陈宥维自我嫌弃了一会，不过是一首歌。

面很快就做好了，香气扑鼻，管栎还加了个蛋，金黄的煎蛋趴在面条上，看起来很诱人。

陈宥维一言不发地吃着面，管栎坐在他旁边玩手机，还在唱“你没办法靠近/绝不是太薄情……”。

过了一会管栎听到陈宥维说：“你和嘉羿……”

“嗯？”管栎放下手机，示意他继续往下说。

“你和嘉羿……是在交往吗？”

管栎惊讶地看着陈宥维，他迟钝地把晚饭前的事和这句问话联系起来，哭笑不得：“怎么会，你想多了。”

陈宥维又说：“那你以前……发情的时候，也会找嘉羿吗？”

“不会啊，他信息素的味道我不喜欢。”管栎十分自然地回答道，“以前群丰偶尔会帮忙，团里你好像是第一个诶。”

陈宥维心下一动，语言已经比大脑反应快：“那我要对你负责吗？”

管栎没把这句话当回事，还以为陈宥维在开玩笑，于是也笑嘻嘻地说：“你想负责也可以啊，那以后我都不打抑制剂了，都来找你，你不要嫌我烦哈哈哈哈。”

可是陈宥维没有在开玩笑，陈宥维看着他，语气非常真挚：“那就这样说好了。”

啊？管栎愣了愣，陈宥维继续低头吃面，没给他盘问的机会。

什么嘛……管栎想，就算是临时标记，也不是随随便便就可以的啊，今天下午是实在没办法。

但是他又发现，好像自己对陈宥维也没有那么抗拒。甚至他还有点喜欢那股清爽香甜的柚子味。

陈宥维吃完面去洗碗，管栎跟在他身后，好几次想开口，最后还是没有问出口陈宥维那句“负责”到底是什么意思。

两个人互道了晚安就各自回房了。

等到管栎洗完澡躺在床上，才想起来陈宥维跟嘉羿说“对不起”那件事。

他以为我和嘉羿是在恋爱，所以标记我觉得对不起嘉羿？

管栎一囧，误会大了。

微信群里聊得热火朝天，管栎点开那几百条消息，发现大家不知道怎么说到了信息素。

何昶希：夏瀚宇最近是不是易感期啊，他的味道好浓啊，每次经过都一股子巧克力味，还是白巧克力，甜到发腻。

李振宁：还好闻不到。

李汶翰：老夏你收敛一点，别到时候出什么意外。一会到我这里来拿抑制剂。

夏瀚宇：不用，陈宥维有。

李汶翰：？陈宥维也易感期？

夏瀚宇：不知道。他今天买了好多抑制剂，我就要了几支。

胡春杨：他买给嘉羿的吧，我今天下午看到他去嘉羿房间了。

何昶希：嘉羿下午跟我逛街呢。

嘉羿：不是啊，我要抑制剂干嘛，我好着呢。

嘉羿：他买给管栎的吧，管栎今天发情期。

李汶翰：？？？怎么是今天，我记得要下个星期啊。

李汶翰：管栎还好吧？没出什么事吧？

管栎连忙打字：还好。我没事了。

何昶希：怪不得你今天一身柚子味。

李汶翰：咳咳咳

何昶希撤回了一条消息。

管栎更尴尬了，他想解释，还没组织好语言，就看到陈宥维在群里发：该睡觉了。

李汶翰发了个“嗨起来”的表情包，调侃陈宥维老年人作息，话题终于成功被岔开。

管栎松了口气，临时标记这件事说大不大说小也不小，队里也有其他的Omega，管栎躺在床上慢慢想到，如果姚明明或者何昶希发情了，陈宥维应该也会帮忙吧。

旁边床的嘉羿往他这边探了探身，神神秘秘：“陈宥维该不会对你有意思吧？”

“你瞎说什么。”管栎心惊肉跳，“临时标记而已。”

“临时标记！”嘉羿激动起来，“很神圣的！”

“哪有你说的这么夸张，难道你没给Omega临时标记过？”

“当然没有了，哪有那么多Omega给我标记。”

是啊，哪有那么多Omega，结果团里就有三个。管栎又开始漫无边际地想，三A三B三O，他们这个团某种意义上来说真的挺和谐的。

李汶翰很注重AO交往，虽然他是个Beta，但他是队长，要时刻担心队友们是不是接触过密，因此成团到现在并没有发生什么不可控的事。

除了下午的那次意外。

所以李汶翰私下偷偷找过管栎，神色非常严肃地问他和陈宥维到底什么情况。

管栎如实回答：“我发情期来了，但是抑制剂用完了，刚好被陈宥维撞到，就让他帮忙临时标记了一下。”

李汶翰摸着下巴沉思了一会：“所以没有那个？”

“哪个？”管栎问完就反应过来了，脸有点红，“你在想什么，怎么可能。”

“那我就放心了。”李汶翰拍拍他的肩膀，还是忧心忡忡，“你和陈宥维平常注意点，虽然我闻不到，但昶希说味道还是挺明显的，明明也这样说过。也不是说不能互帮互助，但是如果被工作人员或者其他人知道了，影响也不好你说是吧……而且万一，我是说万一，额，他或者你没克制住，情况就太复杂了……”

管栎当然明白李汶翰的顾虑：“你放心好了，这点分寸我还是有的。”

早上还这么说，晚上一切都变了。

管栎不知道自己发情期居然会提前这么久，而且这次来势汹汹，打了两支抑制剂都没用。

估计是陈宥维的临时标记让他的身体不再满足于药物的克制，激发了最原始的欲望和渴求。

管栎把自己关进浴室里，冲了五分钟的冷水澡，靠在冰凉的瓷砖上企图让自己冷静下来。他听到房门被打开又猛地被关上，想来是嘉羿闻到了他的信息素味道去避嫌了。

棉花糖的甜味充斥着整个浴室，管栎脑袋已经有点不清醒了。他胡乱裹了件浴袍，想去打第三支抑制剂，但浴室的门开了。

门没锁，管栎没有锁门的习惯，陈宥维倒是把门反锁了，逼仄的空间里开始扩散着那股柚子味，管栎下意识就后退一步：“你……”

小兔子受惊的样子还有点可爱，陈宥维想，棉花糖的味道好甜，不能让别人尝到。

他过来本来是想拿昨天借给姚明明的充电器的，但是在门口看到蹲在地上一脸纠结担忧的嘉羿。

姚明明奇怪地问：“你怎么不进去啊？”说着要去开门。

嘉羿连忙制止：“管栎他……”嘉羿抬头看了一眼陈宥维，“好像在发情。”

然后他就不管不顾地冲进来了。陈宥维有点懊恼，自己怎么变得这样冲动，但是一听到管栎发情，他就无法冷静。

可能是因为上次的临时标记，让他对管栎有了莫名的责任感。

可是他又是管栎的谁呢？他不是管栎的Alpha，他只是管栎一个不太熟的队友。

“要临时标记吗？”

陈宥维背靠着门，浴室暖黄的灯把他的眼眸打亮，他问得很温柔。

管栎叹了口气，然后点点头。

如果是陈宥维……应该不会乱来的。

只是陈宥维的呼吸好炽热，让他很不适应，心跳的频率也变得奇奇怪怪。陈宥维靠近的时候管栎本能想躲，但是柚子味的Alpha信息素虽然温和但依旧强势，他只能服从。

临时标记完两个人的呼吸都有些混乱，信息素交缠在一起，温度急剧上升，管栎腿软得要站不住，抓着陈宥维的手臂勉强支撑住身体。

陈宥维没有要走的意思，管栎这才开始有点慌了。

就算他对陈宥维再怎么放心，陈宥维到底还是个Alpha，孤A寡O共处一室实在太危险，何况他还是个正处在发情期的Omega——

管栎紧张地看着陈宥维，后者眼里已经有了让他陌生且恐惧的情欲。他想推开陈宥维，但是在Alpha天生强大许多的力量面前他根本没有反抗的机会，而且陈宥维在有意用信息素控制他。

怎么办……管栎害怕了，他咬着下唇，强忍着翻滚的欲望和后面的空虚的折磨：“陈宥维……”

尾音被陈宥维贴上来的嘴唇吞掉。

有人在外面捶门，是李汶翰焦急慌乱的声音：“陈宥维你快出来！出来听到没！”然后应该是他在斥嘉羿和姚明明：“你们俩到底是怎么想的，怎么能把陈宥维放进去！陈宥维是Alpha！要是管栎出什么事了怎么办！……”

“陈宥维你给我出来！”李汶翰几乎是在吼了，“管栎是你队友，队友！”

等不到回应，李汶翰只能先确保弱势一方的安全：“管栎，你能听到吗？你说句话，有没有危险？陈宥维对你做什么了？……”

过了一会，就在李汶翰打算暴力撞门冲进去的时候，听到管栎虚弱的声音：“……我没事。”

“你们先走吧，我没事。”管栎说得很缓慢，“人多了我难受。嘉羿他们也走吧，发情期我对Alpha的信息素很敏感。”

李汶翰再三确认，在管栎信誓旦旦的“真的没事，你别担心，陈宥维没对我做什么”的承诺中终于走了。

管栎缩在角落，慢慢地把自己抱住。脸上的泪痕还挂着，红晕也没退下去，整个人狼狈得不行。

他不是没事，他只是不想陈宥维难堪。

方才陈宥维把他抵在洗手台上亲吻的时候，他差点就要沦陷了。陈宥维的攻势猛烈，他身体的每个细胞都在叫嚣着想要这个Alpha的触摸和抚慰，后穴已经分泌出不少体液，一张一合随时等候着Alpha的入侵。

而且他根本不想反抗，他的心里飞快地闪过一个念头：如果是陈宥维，好像也不是不可以。

这才是最危险的。

好在浴室里有不知道他什么时候放着的抑制剂，他用尽全力发狠地咬了陈宥维的舌头，陈宥维吃痛地退开，管栎摸到抑制剂对着陈宥维后颈退化的腺体就扎了下去。

抑制剂起作用了，陈宥维终于冷静下来，管栎立刻退到浴室的最角落，喘着气平复呼吸。

两个人在浴室的对角，管栎这才有时间回应门外的李汶翰：“我没事，别担心我，陈宥维也没事。”

他怎么可能没事。他的性器勃起，后穴流水，难受得快要死掉，欲望得不到纾解，身体又酸又软，只想被进入被侵占。

而他的灵魂被撕扯成两半，一半在说，陈宥维是个Alpha，这只是AO的天生吸引。另一半在说，你是不是喜欢陈宥维。

你是不是喜欢陈宥维。

陈宥维在浴室的另一边，低头看着自己的鞋尖，表情被掩盖在头顶的光打下来的阴影里晦涩不明，半晌才说：“对不起。”

管栎不想陈宥维难做，于是勉强撑起笑脸：“没关系，Alpha面对Omega控制不住很正常。我知道你对我没那个意思……”他深吸一口气，“但是以后还是保持距离吧，AO毕竟有别……”

在他搞清楚他对陈宥维到底是什么感情之前，他必须要给彼此空间和时间。

陈宥维想说，我好像对你有特殊的感情。他又想说，今晚的事是我精虫上脑，要不你打我一顿。他还想说，你怎么样，我有没有伤到你。

最后他什么也没说，只是简短回了句“好”，然后打开浴室的门，头也不回地离开。

他们之间又重新回到了最开始的氛围，不熟，甚至更甚。有时眼神交汇，管栎很快就移开了目光。

我果然让管栎讨厌了，陈宥维难过地想。这个结论令他很沮丧，又束手无策。

怎么嘉羿就不会被管栎影响呢？

夏瀚宇依旧在玩手机，抽空回他：“他好像对信息素不是很敏感，有些Alpha就是这样。”

陈宥维又想到什么：“那你呢？你对管栎不会有冲动吗？”

“偶尔会，很少。”夏瀚宇说，“我对何昶希也会。但是我能控制的住。”

陈宥维问：“为什么？”

夏瀚宇理所当然地说：“我又不喜欢管栎。”

“你不喜欢他？我以为大家都喜欢他。”

“我说的是那种喜欢。”夏瀚宇无语，“A对O的喜欢，或者说，对爱人的喜欢。”

对爱人的喜欢？陈宥维茫然地兀自想了一会，他没想明白，他对管栎是那种喜欢吗？

好像是，又好像不是。但是他真的不喜欢看到管栎对嘉羿笑。

突然响起的敲门声打断了他的思绪。

夏瀚宇从沙发上站起来开门，只见管栎探出一个毛茸茸的脑袋：“陈宥维在吗？”

“在。”夏瀚宇侧身给他让路，“需不需要我回避一下？”

“好，谢谢。”管栎感谢地看他一眼，笑得眉眼弯弯。

很好看，陈宥维在心里评价，但是以后不要对夏瀚宇这样笑，夏瀚宇也是Alpha。

夏瀚宇出去的时候还顺手把门关上了。

陈宥维不敢说话也不敢动，他怕自己又做出什么出格的举动更僵化他们之间的关系。

空气沉默了一会，管栎仰头问他：“你上次说的话还算数吗？”

“什么？”

“你说要对我负责。”

陈宥维眼皮一跳。

“我发情期要来了。”管栎一步步靠近他，“我怕过两天的舞台出意外，想提前预防一下。抑制剂打多了我会行动迟缓，所以……”

他笑起来，仿佛日月星辰都装进他的眼里：“麻烦你啦。”

夏瀚宇靠在门口一边撕嘴皮一边玩手机，从门缝里溢出的柚子味和棉花糖味混在一起的味道浓烈得他皱起眉。

甜死了。

管栎走的时候心情不错，一蹦一跳的倒真的像只欢快活泼的兔子，夏瀚宇回房继续瘫在沙发上安静地玩手机。

不过陈宥维一直在傻笑，出于对队友的关心，夏瀚宇还是问：“他跟你说什么了？你没对他做什么吧？”

陈宥维眨眨眼：“秘密。”

“哦。”

“你怎么不接着问了？你不好奇？”

夏瀚宇看着兴奋到难以掩饰的陈宥维，后者完全一副“你快问我管栎跟我说了什么”的激动又期待的样子，夏瀚宇翻了个白眼：“哦，那请问他跟你说了什么？”

“他说他要考虑一下让我当他的Alpha。”

陈宥维扯了扯嘴角，似乎是想稍微克制一下，好让自己不表现得过分快乐甜蜜，但显然他失败了，于是他就放任自己开心得像个傻逼。

睡觉前陈宥维把管栎的备注改成了“兔兔”，想了想，又加上了一个🐰的emoji。

陈宥维躺在床上伸展开手脚，又想起管栎主动亲上来的那个吻。

棉花糖真的好甜。

好想吃兔肉。


End file.
